New Mew For You!
by Mew Mew Naomi
Summary: Kisshu is broken-hearted and in despair over Ichigo, and he comes to America in hope of finding someone to piece him back together. He sets his hopes on the American Mew Mew, Naomi. But does Naomi want him either? Rated for language.
1. Return To Earth and Naomi

More Mew For You!

So, Basically this story is the American Tokyo Mew Mew :3

(Yes, I know one was created by 4-Kids TV, but that one sucked ass, so here is mine :3...

Which probably won't be much better -.-' I'll try my best though, ~Nya! :D)

P.S.: Kisshu will be in the story, because I mean, who doesn't love Kisshu?

So basically this is set after Ichigo has broken his heart, so in his despair he goes to America, where he sets his eye and hopes on a new girl, Naomi.

More Overlook: This story will have two point of views, Kisshu's and Naomi's(both are 3rd person point of views though). This is set 5 months after the Mews in Tokyo defeated Deep Blue and Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai returned to their home planet. In this time, their planet was restored and the aliens now have a beautiful place to call home. But Kisshu's poor heart was still in despair over Ichigo, so he returned to Earth in search of someone to make his heart feel whole again. But this time he came to America, to a small sunny town on the coast of Florida, where Naomi is just beginning her adventures as a mew mew (Naomi will be the only American Mew Mew).

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The is purely a fanfiction.

The New Mew(:

Name: Naomi Dawn.

Age: 14.

DNA Animal: Andean Mountain Cat.

Physical Appearance: Wavy-curly dark brown hair that is a few inches above her elbow(she usually straightens it), bright violet eyes, about 5'6", skinny, but slightly curvy body type, has a soft tan.

Mew Mew Outfit: Sleeveless white dress that stops right 5 inches above her knees, the edges of her dress at the top and bottom are lined with white fur, a giant light pink ribbon tied around her waist, her arm garters are white as is her leg garter(right leg) and gloves that resemble Mint's but are white. Her necklace holding her pendant is white. Her cat ears look like Ichigo's, as does her tail, but the ribbon around her tail is white instead of pink.

Weapon: Snow Bells. Two white circles(think minature hula-hoops) with hearts engraved all in it and a white ribbon at the top.

Attack: Ribbon! Echo! Naomi spins the Snow Bells around her finger, then grips them tightly and her hand and smashes them on the ground towards the enemy (kind of like Pudding's attack) when she is attacking with precision, unless in the air or trying to attack quickly, in which she throws them like frisbees. The attack sends many sharp ice sharps flying at the opponent.

History: Has lived in Florida her whole life. Has always wished for something more to do with herself and to help people, and becoming the American Mew Mew has granted her wish. She has a crush on a guy from her school named Dawson, and hopes to turn that crush into something more, while hiding the fact that she is a Mew Mew.

Personality: Outgoing, bouncy, upbeat, random, clever, head strong.

Here we go! Presenting: More Mew For You

~Nya!

Chapter 1: Kisshu's Point Of View.

"Ichigo..Ichigo.. My beloved kitten… I miss you so much."

Kisshu wandered around his home on his now beautiful home planet, but none of that mattered to him.

The pain of losing Ichigo to Masaya still stung his heart like a thousand thorns.

The pain of leaving her back on Earth still tore his heart out.

The pain of not being able to kiss her, hug her, or even be close to her absolutely killed him.

_I can't carry on like this, _he thought, _this pain is so great it might actually kill me._

Kisshu silently made the plan to return to Earth.

_My planet will do fine without me, it is now beautiful and prosperous._

_I just wish to return to Earth, not for Ichigo, I know she wants nothing to do with me, she only wants Masaya,_

_She is happy with Masaya,_

_She doesn't want me._

_Maybe there is someone out there who can relieve me of this pain,_

_Who can piece back together my broken heart, who can make me whole again._

_I'm going to America._

And so he did.

Chapter 1: Naomi's Point of View.

"Mew Mew Naomi! Metomorph-O-Sis!"

Naomi kissed her pendant and a white glow surrounded her.

Then a new Naomi stood, Mew Mew Naomi.

The Chimera Animal, a giant half-robot, half-bear, snarled at her.

She flicked her ears and tail, and the bell on her tail rung softly.

"I may be cat mew two, but I can deal with the likes of you, ~Nya!" She chanted out. "Snow bells!" She yelled, and the two circular weapons appeared in her hands. The Chimera Animal attempted to attack her with it's giant paws, and Naomi did a swift flip out of the way.

"Ribbon! Snow Echo!" Naomi spun the snow bells around her fingers and then smashed them on the ground, sending thousands of sharp ice daggers flying at the Chimera Animal. It was destroyed with a flash of colorful lights.

"Another one down." Naomi said, satisfactorily smiling. But then her smiled changed into a frown. She still didn't understand why there were still Chimera Animals. She had talked to Ichigo, the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mews, who has said the aliens had returned to their home planet, which was now in peace. So why were the Chimera Animals still appearing? It all made no sense. She continued to ponder this for a moment, then heard the heard the bells of Town Hall ringing, signaling 3 o'clock. "Shit!" Naomi swore, "I'm going to be late meeting Dawson!"

She changed back to her normal form, ran her fingers through her currently straightened dark brown hair and rubbed underneath her violet eyes to check for eyeliner smudges.

She took a deep breath and said, "Okay, I'm off!" and headed as quickly as she could to the park.


	2. Kittens and Hands

Chapter 2: Kisshu's Point Of View

Kisshu had just saw something that amazed him. A new mew. Here, in America. And she was a cat.

A cat. Like his Ichigo. Ichigo. Tears sprang to his amber eyes, and he felt embarrassed and stupid.

_How long will it be like this? _he wondered, _she doesn't care about me. She really doesn't even like me. Why do I love her so much? My Koneko-Chan. Ichigo. _Tears now flowed freely from his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard the new cat-mew yell, "Ribbon! Snow Echo!" He looked down from the palm tree he was sitting in a saw the Mew Mew attacking the Chimera Animal, which was destroyed.

_Wait a second, _he thought, his mind finally freed of Ichigo, at least for the moment, _what is a Chimera Animal doing here? My race has returned to our planet…Did something else figure out how to create them?_

He looked back down and saw the Mew Mew change back into a human, hurriedly head off towards somewhere, yelling random curses here and there.

He smiled slightly, though his smile was sad, _she's got spunk._

Chapter 2: Naomi's Point Of View

"I'm going to be lateee, oh yes, I'm gonna be la-a-a-te, Dawson's gonna say 'Naomi you were late now I don't like youuu and you smell bad, na na na na…." Naomi sang her new song quietly as she walked into the park and headed towards the fountain where Dawson would be. She saw him standing by the fountain, and he saw her too and smiled and waved.

_God, he is too cute._

Naomi walked over to Dawson and smiled. "Hi there."

"Hi Naomi, glad to see you finally decided to show up." he said, teasing her playfully.

_Oh my gosh, look at his eyes. So icy blue I could melt in them. Oh myyyy._

Dawson ran his hand through his shaggy black hair. "So, Naomi, what do you want to do today?" Naomi giggled and blushed.

_Ughh, why must I act like this?_ Naomi thought nervously.

"Uhm, uhm, I was thinking we could just walk around the park, uh, if you'd like." She blushed again.

"A walk sounds great." Dawson said with a smile. And so they walked. Dawson kept walking closer and closer to Naomi, and then he slipped his hand in hers.

_Hand.. He's… holding my hand…_

_HE'S HOLDING MY HAND! _Naomi yelled with victory in her head.

_Nya, nya, nya, nya, he's holding my hand._

Naomi was in heaven.


	3. Kisses and Disses

Chapter 3: Kisshu's Point Of View

Kisshu couldn't help but to follow the Mew Mew around.

She reminded him of Ichigo, and plus, she was pretty, with beautiful and unusual violet eyes. Then he saw the cat-mew walk up to a human boy. She heard the human boy say her name, Naomi.

_Naomi, Naomi. What a pretty name._

Kisshu peered back down from his tree at Naomi and the human. He observed the way Naomi acted around him.

_Just like Ichigo acted around Masaya in the beginning. Naomi already has someone._

Naomi's laughed trailed through the air and into his ears, and it filled him with heartache. _She's happy with this human boy, just like Ichigo is happy with Masaya._

He saw the human boy and Naomi clasp their hands together, then stopped watching.

_Of course she has someone. _

Kisshu continued to follow them anyway. After a while, Naomi and the human boy said goodbye to each other, and parted ways.

_Maybe I should approach her… I wonder if.. Ichigo ever mentioned me to her. _Kisshu pondered for a few moments on if he should greet Naomi or not. Then he decided to show himself to her the exact same way he did to Ichigo: By kissing her.

Maybe he could get a closer look at those violet eyes of hers-

_Get a grip Kisshu, you don't want to fall for someone else. It will end badly for you._

But Kisshu decided to kiss her anyway.

He waited until she was on a back road away from anyone who could see, and made his move.

"Hey, kitty!" he yelled, floating above Naomi's head.

"Whaaa…?" Naomi said, looking above into the air above her, right when Kisshu cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW NYA!" Naomi yelled, backing up a few steps quickly as her cat ears a tail shot out.

Kisshu's eyes widened, _her ears and tail popped out, like Ichigo's did…_

"What the, who are you!" Naomi demanded, "Why did you kiss me?"

She glared at Kisshu with her violet eyes and crossed her arms.

Kisshu frowned. _I guess cute kittens hate Kisshu kisses._

"No one, see you around, kitten."

Kisshu teleported away,

_Love will never find me._

Chapter 3: Naomi's Point Of View.

"Bye Dawson!" Naomi yelled, waving goodbye.

She stretched her arms behind her head and happily walked towards her house.

_There's no doubt Dawson likes me, he held my hand, nya nyaaaa._

Naomi giggled and hummed happily.

Suddenly, she heard some one above her yell out,

"Hey, kitty!"

"Whaaaa…?" Naomi said, looking up just a floating boy cupped her face in his hands and planted one on her. He closed his eyes briefly but when he opened them up she saw they were an amazing amber color. Another noticeable feature were those ears of his.

"MEOW MEOW MEOW NYA!" She yelled, backing up, as her cat ears and tail popped out.

_Damn! Just like Ichigo told me would happen. Damn cat genes._

Naomi then demanded to know who he was and why he kissed her.

Amber-Eyes studied her for a moment.

_Something flashed across his face just now, pain?_

"No one," he said softly, "see you around, kitten."

The air around Amber-Eyes rippled, and then he vanished.

Naomi stood still, then it hit her.

_Holy crap. Was that that guy Ichigo told me about? Kisshu? The one who fell in love with her? The one whose heart she broke? He did fit her description of Kisshu… Damn, if I had known, I would have been nicer. Offered some kind words or something._

_Dammit, was that him?_


	4. Faces and Fields

Thanks For The Reviews :3 Here's chapter 4!

~Nya(:

Chapter 4: Kisshu's Point Of View.

_So I was rejected by the American kitten too._

Kisshu ended up following Naomi home, because somehow just seeing the pretty kitty made the sharp pain in his heart turn to a dull throb.

He sat in a tree next to her balcony, hidden away from sight.

_There's something about her… or just about kitties in general I guess._

Kisshu watched Naomi in her room for a while, and then saw her disappear into the bathroom. His ears picked up water running, and he figured she was in the shower.

Kisshu smirked as he imagined sneaking up on the Mew Mew while she was in the shower.

_I figure then the cat would bring out the claws, heh heh._

Kisshu chuckled quietly.

After a while Naomi returned to her room, in only her towel.

Kisshu blushed instantly as he imagined what would happen if her towel accidentally fell down, and chuckled again. Maybe he should appear suddenly behind her and scare her into drop-

_Stop being such a pervert Kish,_ he thought, mentally slapping himself, _maybe that might be a reason koneko-chan chose that tree-hugging hippie instead of you._

He sighed and looked back in the room and Naomi, who was now dressed in adorable pajamas covered with pictures of cartoon cats.

_Cutie._

After a while Naomi went to bed, and Kisshu admired how adorable she was when sleeping.

_Pretty kitty._

But then Naomi began thrashing in her sleep, her back arching and her fingers clawing at an unseen enemy in the air. Kisshu looked at the Mew with concern, not knowing what to do.

_That must be one hell of a nightmare._ Kisshu floated over to the screen door on her balcony and put his hand against it. Naomi started whimpering and pulled at her sheets, when Kisshu decided what to do.

He teleported into Naomi's room, and silently floated over to her bed.

_What's troubling you, kitten?_

He softly sat down on Naomi's bed, and ran his hands on the soft purple down comforter. The Mew continued clawing at the air and whimpering, when Kisshu laid down next to her and gently wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay, kitten." he said quietly.

He softly ran his hand on her cheek until she stopped thrashing and her breathing became less ragged.

_Good kitty._

Kisshu reluctantly slipped his arms out from around the girl, and teleported from her room to his tree, a small smile on his face.

_Pretty kitty._

Chapter 4: Naomi's Point Of View.

Note: The part that appears in parenthesis is Naomi's dream(or nightmare I should say)

_So what if that was Kisshu who kissed me? It must just be because I'm a cat, like Ichigo. I mean, he loves Ichigo, right? There's no way he could already have feelings for me, I mean, he doesn't even know me, even though he did kiss me, but maybe that's just his weird way of greeting girls, there is no way he feels anything, right? Yeah, nothing at all, so that means there is no way I could hurt him like Ichigo did…_

_I don't want to hurt anyone._

_This is very confusing to me, nyan._

Naomi's thoughts were flying as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, and she squished her toes together absentmindedly when the sudsy water reached her feet.

_Heh heh, funny sound._

_No no, now is not the time to laugh about funny sounds made by toes, now is the time to think about who the hell it was that kissed me, and if it was that Kisshu guy, WHY he kissed me, nyan._

Naomi turned off the shower water and wrapped herself in a pink fluffy towel and stepped into her room. She shivered at the temperature difference.

_But if that WAS Kisshu, what if he does somehow already feel something for me? But how would that possible? He doesn't even know me. Unless he has been following me around like a creeper or something. But nonetheless, I already have someone… I think… Dawson… what if I end up hurting Kisshu too? Argh, poor guy. I wish I knew if that really was him or not. Maybe I could talk to him and tell him not to fall for me unless he wants to be hurt or something like that. Yeah, that. But that sounds mean. Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache, time for bed._

Naomi rubbed her temples and tossed her towel into her bathroom. She quickly ran a brush through her loose dark brown ringlets, and snuggled under the covers.

_Mmm, nice. _

She yawned and fell asleep.

_("Naomi.." In her dream, Naomi opened her eyes. She was in her room, but something seemed different. Everything seemed to have an eerie green glow. "W-Who's there?" Naomi called out fearfully. "Me.")_

_(Naomi suddenly found herself standing in a very dimly lighted room. The wall was covered in pictures of the dead and death. "Naomi…" the voice said again, and a head, simply a floating head, manifested in front of her. It had gaping black holes for eyes, no nose, and opened it's mouth to reveal many rows of decaying teeth. Naomi shrieked in horror and began to sob with fear. "Leave me alone…" She whimpered. The thing lashed out at her, and then suddenly Naomi found herself in bright room with many windows.)_

_(Just as she was about to breath a sigh of relief, the person she believed to be Kisshu appeared in the room. He had deep gashes all over his body and was his breathing was very labored. "Uhm…" Naomi took a step forward, "K…Kisshu?")_

_(He looked up at her and screamed, "Look! Look at what you did to me! At what you let happen!" His body shuddered and he fell to the ground. Then his skin melted away and formed back into the head. Naomi felt her body sway and was about to pass out with terror, when she found herself in a warm field filled with flowers and sweet fragrances.)_

_(The Sun was warm on her back and it felt like the sweet-smelling air had her comfortably in it's grip.)_

_("It's okay, kitten." rang out and echoed across the field.)_

After few moments, the warm comforting field was gone, but the nightmare didn't return. Naomi didn't dream again for the rest of the night.


	5. Losing More Things Than One

**Hi guys! Thank you for all the reviews!(:**

**Well, without further ado, here is chapter 5,nyan!(: **

**PS: Do you guys think I should add another Mew Mew? If so, review and tell me(:**

**Chapter 5: Kisshu's Point Of View(Part One)**

_**It was so nice laying to next Naomi.**_

**Kisshu sighed contently in his tree, and peered into Naomi's room.**

**She had just woken up, and rubbed her eyes in a childlike manner and stretched out on her bed like a cat.**

_**Good morning, kitten.**_

**Kisshu watched Naomi leave her room and decided that maybe today he should greet Naomi in another way than planting a smooch on her, though he did enjoy the kiss.**

_**A lot.**_

**Naomi walked out of her front door dressed in warm clothing, considering it was the first day of Winter. Kisshu shivered, he didn't get cold very easily, but considering his midriff was always exposed sometimes the cold got to him. He watched Naomi walk for a bit, heading towards the park. Kisshu decided to take a rest for a little while longer, then maybe he could meet up with Naomi at the park later….**

_**(Kisshu's dream)**_

_**(Kisshu was laying in a warm, beautiful field filled with sweet-smelling flowers, next to Naomi. The girl's cat ears and tail were showing, but she wasn't in her Mew form. "Hi, kitten." Kisshu said smiling. Naomi smiled back, and her smile was radiant, seeming to light up the bright field even more. "Hi, Kisshu.")**_

_**(Kisshu found himself moving closer to Naomi and putting his arms around her small frame. He pulled her close to him and tenderly kissed her forehead. "You're a pretty kitty." Naomi smiled, "Thank you Kisshu.")**_

_**(Then Kisshu and Naomi's mouths moved closer and closer to each other, then met with a burst of pure happiness surging through Kisshu's body and heart. "Naomi…" he whispered the cat-girl's name while holding her as close to him as he could.)**_

_**(Then Naomi's violet eyes rolled into the back of her head and her whole body went stiff. "N..aomi?" Kisshu whispered. Naomi's skin seemed to melt away and was replaced by something else.)**_

_**(A…floating head? The head had rotting flesh and gaping holes where it's eyes would be. It was missing a nose and when it opened it's mouth there were rows of decaying teeth. "What the hell are you!" Kisshu yelled, "What have you done to my kitten!")**_

_**(The creature snarled and him, and lunged to attack him, and then Kisshu found himself in a dimly lit room. He heard a moan and looked at the ground, where to his shock he found a broken and dying version if himself. "What the-" but before he could say an explicative he heard something that sounded like Naomi's voice sobbing and echoing throughout the room. "Naomi…?" he said, but suddenly the room disappeared.) **_

**Kisshu opened his amber eyes and blinked them a few times to wake himself up. His cheeks were flushed, and he figured that was from the beginning of his dream, the part he enjoyed.**

_**Kitten..**_

_**Oh, that's right, I wanted to go to the park and give her a more formal greeting.**__**Hopefully you're still there, kitten.**_

**Chapter 5: Naomi's Point Of View**

**Naomi sat on the wooden bench at the park, feeling the cold breeze nip at her cheeks. She purred, the breeze felt good.**

_**Maybe just sitting here for a while can help get that nightmare out of my mind, nyan.**_

**She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing herself. She looked around and saw no one else in the park.**

_**Not surprised, once December comes it's like people forget this park exists. But oh well, it means more relaxation for me.**_** Naomi stretched her arms above her head, purring some more.**

"**Hello, kitten."**

**All of Naomi's muscles tensed at the voice. **_**I know that voice.. It's that guy who kissed me yesterday…**_

**Naomi stood up and back up a few feet, and yep, it was Amber Eyes, in the flesh. "Uhm… is your name Kisshu?" Naomi asked Amber Eyes.**

**Sure enough, he nodded. "How did you know my name kitty cat?" Kisshu asked her, with a smirk on his face.**

"**Uhm.. I-Ichigo told me." she suddenly felt slightly nervous standing near Kisshu, by the hungry was he was looking at her, she remembered the stories Ichigo had told her about him trying to kill her when she denied his love.**

**A flash of pain passed across Kisshu's liquid gold eyes. "Oh, koneko-chan did, didn't she…"**

**Naomi swore she saw his lip tremble.**

"**Uh, well, I err- have to get going now…" Naomi started to back up a few more steps, when Kisshu teleported so he was directly in front of her.**

"**Would you come with me, pretty kitty? Would you mend my heart? Would you make me whole again?" he pulled her tight to him.**

**Naomi felt terrible saying no to him, but someone already had her heart. "Kisshu…I can't.. Dawson, I love him, okay!" she pulled herself from his grip, and yelled, "So don't get any feelings for me, okay! Just don't!"**

**Kisshu seemed to have stopped breathing. He was completely rigid.**

"**K…Kisshu?" Naomi said.**

**Kisshu flew backwards from Naomi, tears flowing from his golden eyes. "Why! Why can I not find love! Why, kitten? Why! Dammit, dammit, dammit!"**

**Kisshu was sobbing now.**

"**Kisshu?" Naomi said, worried.**

**In his blinding fury at being denied again, he created an infuser in his hand.**

**Naomi stared wide-eyed at the pulsating jellyfish-like creature in his hand.**

_**Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck, he's going to make a Chimera Animal. And he is super pissed, so I bet he's going to make it strong too. Fuck fuck.**_

**Kisshu snatched up a beetle crawling by, and created another infuser.**

"**FUSION!" Kisshu yelled, putting his hands in the air and fusing the two infusers with the beetle.**

**The beetle grew to the height of a tree, with huge pincers, and weird marks covering it's entire body. It reared it's head back and shot a ball of red energy at Naomi.**

**Naomi kissed her pendant and yelled, "Mew Mew Naomi! Metomor-Pho-Sis!"**

**Naomi twisted and twirled as brightly colored ribbons wrapped around her body. She ran her hands in front of her as white gloves appeared on her hands. White boots appeared on her feet in a flurry of color, and her car ears and tail popped out, and a bright light on her tail turned into a white ribbon. Her arm and leg garters appeared in a flash of light, then her puffy choker, with her pendant attached to it.**

"**I may be cat mew two, but I can deal with the likes of you, nya~!" Naomi chanted and struck a cat-like pose.**

**Naomi did a dive towards the Chimera Animal, her snow bells appearing.**

"**Yuki echo, yuki echo, yuki echo, yuki echo!" She yelled, throwing her attacks like a Frisbee at the Chimera Animal. It hit it, but didn't do that much damage. Naomi hissed in frustration. The Chimera Animal tried to attack her again and Naomi jumped onto a fence, avoiding the attack. Using cat balance, she ran on the fence towards the Chimera Animal. "Prepare for-" **

**The Chimera Animal hit Naomi directly with it's attack. The Mew Mew crumpled to the ground. The Chimera Animal charged up another attack, preparing to finish her off. Naomi struggled to her feet, and managed, "Not today you don't!"**

**She spun her snowbells around her fingers and hissed, "Ribbon!" she smashed them to the ground and yelled, "Yuki Echo!" the attack hurtled at the giant beetle. It hit it hard and the Chimera Animal vanished in a glow of colorful lights.**

_**I did it…**_

**Naomi fell to her knees and her ears flattened against her head. Her tail flicked agitatedly behind her as she glowered at Kisshu and said, "I hope you've had your fun, so if you would ever-so-kindly just leave. Me. Aloooone." She said, stressing out the o on alone to give it more emphasis.**

**She changed back to human form and left the park without even another glance at Kisshu.**

**Chapter 5: Kisshu's Point of View(Part Two)**

_**Dammit. Once again I let my anger get the best of me. How could I hurt my pretty kitty?**_

_**Naomi… she's never going to want anything to do with me now. Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with me? **_

_**No wonder Ichigo didn't want me. No wonder Naomi doesn't want me.**_

_**Look at how I treated Ichigo. I tried to kill her multiple times.**_

_**Look at what I did to Naomi. I tried to kill her. Just because I lost my temper.**_

_**I don't even stand a chance now.**_

_**I'm so sorry, pretty kitty.**_

**Kisshu slumped down on the ground. He just sat there, sorrow washing over him. He sat there and sat there, even when snowflakes began to fall from the sky, glistening and beautiful and oblivious to the turmoil in Kisshu's heart.**

**That's all for Chapter 5, please stay tuned to chapter 6, ~Nya~!**

**-Mew Naomi(:**


	6. I Wish I Was Snow

Okay, nya nya! Here is Chapter six!

Enjoy,(:

Note: This chapter actually begins with Naomi for once :D

Chapter Six: Naomi's Point Of View

Naomi sat on the edge of her bathtub, filling it with warm water. She poured in vanilla bubble bath and stared as the liquid turned into bubbles. One floated up to her nose and popped.

Naomi giggled and dipped her feet in the water. She slipped in and the cuts she had gotten from her fight earlier with the Chimera Animal stung.

She winced but after a moment the stinging changed into soothing, and she sighed and closed her eyes. Her dark hair spread around her like a blanket, and she clenched and unclenched her toes and fists.

_That Kisshu… what nerve. _Naomi huffed and squished bubbles in between her fingers.

_If he attacks me again, I'll be better prepared. I'll let him know he can't do that to me and get away with it._

But she had a feeling he wouldn't attack her again.

_He almost seemed to have a look of… regret in his eyes after the attack when I told him to leave me alone. But that doesn't mean anything. He shouldn't of attacked me in the first place just because I didn't want to be his._

She sniffed and a bubble went up her nose. She sneezed and spluttered.

"That's just lovely," she said, wiping her nose.

Chapter 6: Kisshu's Point Of View

Kisshu sat on the tree outside of the Mew Mew's bedroom, shivering. It was still snowing, at there was at least a few inches of snow on the ground. He could have teleported somewhere warm, but he didn't want to. He liked being near Naomi.

Loved it, actually.

_I actually think I might love her… But that doesn't matter. I screwed up. I attacked her. That's definitely not something girls like. Maybe I could have gotten her to like me. I could have talked to her more, made friends with her. Done anything but attack her. She hates me now._

He stared into her room, and she stepped out of her bathroom, her towel around her and rubbing water out of her eyes, those violet eyes.

Then Naomi started to take her towel off, and Kisshu blushed and looked away. He didn't think it would be right to that because one, she hated him, and two, because of what he did to her earlier today. After a few minutes he looked back to find her dressed in a fluffy white robe and fluffy white cat slippers. She walked to her balcony screen, and opened it slightly. She looked outside at the snow, a grin on her face. Kisshu quickly hid behind the tree, and peeked out from behind it at Naomi.

The Mew had a look of pure joy on her face as she caught a snowflake in her hand.

_I wish she looked like that whenever she looked at me…_

Naomi sneezed and rubbed one finger under her nose and closed her screen.

She yawned and plopped down on her stomach onto her bed.

Kisshu returned to his normal spot.

Naomi threw the towel off her head and crawled under the covers.

Kisshu smiled sadly at her, and felt his golden eyes stinging.

_Sweet dreams, kitten._

Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short! ): I kinda just wanted to make it a relaxed chapter after the last chapter's action. I will do better for Chapter Seven! Stay tuned, nyan!(:


	7. Is It Real?

Here's chapter seven!

Enjoy, nyan!(:

Chapter Seven: Naomi's Point Of View(Part One)

Naomi yawned and opened her eyes. She walked over to her balcony screen and looked outside. It was a true winter wonderland. The ground and trees sparkled with snow and ice. She giggled and put on a pair of thick jeans and a puffy white coat. She ran outside and bounded into a mound of snow.

Naomi simply loved snow.

Her thoughts were almost even clear of Kisshu.

Almost.

_I feel kind of cruel for what I yelled at him yesterday. What if he does feel something for me? What if he cares about me like he cared/cares about Ichigo? And I did that to him. I'm such a… what was that word Ichigo used to describe people who do the things I did? Oh yeah, baka. I'm such a baka. I should apologize. Even though he did attack me… but he's been hurt a lot in the past. Maybe that was just his breaking point…_

She sighed.

_I wish I could find him and tell him I'm sorry. But I also have to let him know that I don't want him in the way I think he wants me… Because I don't... right?_

_But the question is, how do I find him to say I'm sorry?_

Chapter 7: Kisshu's Point Of View

Kisshu sat in the tree, freezing. His body wracked with shudders, but he still didn't want to leave Naomi.

He watched as the Mew bounded like that little yellow monkey girl of the Tokyo Mew Mews in the snow.

He smiled at how silly she could be.

But the he remembered what happened yesterday and his smiled faltered. He looked at Naomi as she stopped stacking circles of snow on top of each other, and stared into the sky, appearing to be thinking intently about something.

_What about you thinking about, pretty kitty? That Earth boy of yours? Or maybe about how much you must hate me now.._

Suddenly his kitten let out a shriek, and he looked down to see her staring at nothing and yet crying hysterically.

"Naomi!"

Chapter Seven: Naomi's Point Of View(Part Two)

There the head was again, in front of her, but this time it had a body. The skin was torn and decaying, and it wore only bloody rags. It lifted up a rotting hand with jagged fingernails and rasped out,

"It won't be long before I'm not just a figment of your nightmares and daydreams. I'll be real soon, and I'll be coming. For you. I'll rip you apart, Naomi. I want to see you suffer. I want your blood on my hands."

With that, it opened it's mouth to form a horrifying grin, and it's decaying teeth appeared to have pieces of flesh stuck in between them.

"I'll be coming…." is whispered menacingly, and disappeared.

Naomi was crying hysterically, panicking.

_I thought this thing only existed in my dreams! What was it doing here! I'm awake! I'm awake, awake! This can't be possible!_

More sobs shook her body when she heard a familiar voice yell,

"Naomi!"

Suddenly Naomi felt warm arms tightly around her. "Naomi, Naomi, kitten, are you alright?"

She turned her head slightly to see Kisshu holding her tightly, protectively.

"Kissh..u?" she said softly.

"Yes, yes kitten, it's me. It's okay." He stroked her hair softly, and murmured soft comforting words.

The world around Naomi fuzzed, and Kisshu's face blurred.

"Ki…sshu…" she whimpered, and then everything went dark.

That's it for chapter seven! Stay tuned for chapter eight, nya!(:


	8. Hope?

Well, here's chapter 8!

~Nya!

Chapter Eight: Naomi's Point Of View

Slowly, Naomi opened up her eyes. She saw Kisshu looking down at her, worried.

"Kissh…u?" She croaked. Kisshu smiled a small sad smile, "Don't worry kitten, I'll leave you alone, just after I make sure you are okay." Naomi noticed that they were both still outside, and Kisshu was using his body to protect Naomi from the harsh wind. He was shaking hard.

Naomi's mouth felt like it was filled with sand, but she managed to say, "My…parents.. Are staying at their friend's house…a few cities over…overnight…we can go inside.."

Kisshu nodded. "Okay, kitty." He teleported both of them inside, and laid Naomi down gently on her couch. He smiled sadly at her, "I won't bother you anymore, bye pretty kitty."

He began to teleport away, but Naomi grabbed onto his wrists. "Don't go…" she said softly.

_Why don't I want him to leave?_

Naomi saw a flash of surprise and hope in Kisshu's eyes. He smiled and said, "Okay kitten, I'll stay."

Naomi closed her eyes. After a few moments Naomi felt a little bit better. She slowly sat up and looked at Kisshu, who was sitting next to her.

"So, do you want to tell me what happened out there, kitten?" Naomi felt fear surge through her.

"I…." She poured out about her dream to him, the face, where she saw him dying, everything, except for the field. For some reason that part felt personal to her. Then she told him about today, about how the head not only gained a body, but appeared to her outside of her dreams.

Kisshu was quiet while she was talking, but when she finished he said,

"I've had that dream too."

Chapter 8: Kisshu's Point Of View

"What?" Naomi said, looking incredulously at him. Kisshu nodded. He told her about how the head had appeared in his dreams(leaving out the tender moment with Naomi before that..). "Is that possible? For two people to have the same dream?" Naomi asked.

Kisshu shrugged.

"Apparently so."

Naomi stuck her tongue out at him, and then yawned.

He looked at her and reluctantly said, "You look tired, you should go to bed, I'll leave." Kisshu didn't want to bother her anymore than he already had.

"Wait… do you want to… sleep with me?"

Kisshu raised an eyebrow, and Naomi's face turned about three shades of red.

"Not like that, you pervert! I mean, like next to me…." she twirled her index fingers around each other, "I'm scared of what might happen to me if I'm left alone, Kish…"

Kisshu's golden eyes widened. Did his kitty just call him Kish? He smiled gently at her. "Of course I'll sleep next to you, kitten. Don't you worry about a thing." He scooped her up and teleported her upstairs to her bedroom.

Naomi reached into her dresser and grabbed a pair of pajamas.

She blushed. "I-I'll be right back." and she went into the bathroom to change.

Kisshu sat down on Naomi's bed and laid down. He buried himself under all of her soft blankets.

_How warm,_ he thought blissfully.

Naomi returned a few moments later dressed in those cat pajamas he had seen her in the first night he slept in the tree.

He blushed.

Naomi blushed too. "What was that blush for?" She demanded.

"What was _that_ blush for?" he countered.

"Shut it." Naomi said, pretending to be mad. "Never." Kisshu said, smiling at her.

"Then be prepared to face my wrath!" She yelled playfully, grabbing a pillow. "Ribbon! Pillow Attack!" she hit him in the chest with the pillow.

"Oh no!" He gasped, laughing and holding his hand over his heart in mock injury. "You will pay for this!" He grabbed another pillow and a stuffed animal and yelled "Fusion!" while laughing, throwing them both at her. Naomi was laughing uncontrollably and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You… are… a… formidable opponent." She managed to gasp out between giggles.

"Same for yourself," Kisshu said, chuckling.

~End Of Chapter 8! Stayed tuned for Chapter 9, which will cover their night together :3!


	9. I Dream Of Comfort

Okay okay, nyan!

Here is Chapter 9!

Enjoy!(:

Chapter 9: Naomi's Point Of View(Part One)

"I proclaim a truce, nyan." Naomi said grinning, sticking out her hand for Kisshu to shake.

Kisshu grabbed her hand and shook it. "It's a deal kitten." She expected him to let go of her hand after the handshake, but he didn't. He stared at their clasped hands like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Naomi blushed and pulled her hand away.

They both looked away in embarrassment, then Kisshu said, "Look outside."

Naomi turned her head and saw it was snowing again, in huge fluffy flakes.

_Pretty, nya._

"Wanna go outside and get a closer look, eh?" Kisshu asked her.

Naomi smiled, "Sounds fun Kish, let's do that." Naomi and Kisshu walked to the screen door and Naomi slid it open to let them outside. Naomi walked to the rail of her balcony, and took a deep breath of the frosty air and caught a few snowflakes in her hand.

_Maybe I should have put a robe on before I came outside,_ Naomi though, shivering.

Naomi felt arms slip around her waist and pull her to a warm, well-toned chest.

"Kisshu…" Naomi said, turning around to look at the smirking emerald-haired boy. She tried to pull away from his grip, but he just held her tighter.

"It's cold out here, kitten. I don't want you to catch anything."

"Kisshu," she said with a huff in her voice, still trying, without avail, to pull herself away from Kisshu, "let me go."

"Please can I just do this for another minute, please kitten?"

Naomi sighed and let out a defeated, "fine."

Kisshu rested his head on her shoulder, and a noise of content came from his throat.

Naomi blushed, and hoped Kisshu couldn't see.

_Kisshu… please don't fall for me… I don't want to hurt you…_

_I really don't…_

Chapter 9: Kisshu's Point Of View

_Naomi.._

He wrapped his arms even tighter around the Mew girl and made a noise of content in his throat.

Kisshu's golden eyes trailed from the girl's face to the snow falling from the sky.

Many lights from Naomi's house and the houses around hers, Christmas lights he remember them being called, made the snow shimmer and sparkle with a rainbow of colors, making it almost as beautiful as Naomi was.

He buried his face in the Mew's warm neck, and resisted the urge to kiss it.

Naomi stiffened and then squirmed in his grip.

"Uhm… we should go inside now, it's pretty cold out here." Naomi said quietly.

Kisshu chuckled, and said, "Alright, kitten."

They walked back inside the door and Naomi clicked the screen shut.

She walked over to her bed and crawled under the covers with a yawn. She looked over at Kisshu, who was standing still.

"Err, do you want me to sleep in the bed with you, or on the floor or something.." He didn't want to make her mad by getting in bed with her if she didn't want him to.

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Just get over here, you goof, nyan."

Kisshu smirked and slipped under the blankets next to her.

"Okay, kitty."

They laid there in silence for a while, both of them looking around at random things in the room.

Then Naomi's eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Kisshu smiled and looked at his sleeping pretty kitty.

He rolled on his side like she was, facing her. He slid over to her as close as he could. Kisshu ran a hand over her soft cheek as gently as he could, pressing his lips to her forehead.

He felt a vibration in her throat, and was confused for a moment, and then realized,

_My kitten is purring._

He smirked and slid one arm under her and the other over her waist. He snuggled his head against hers while pulling her body close to him.

"Goodnight Naomi…" he whispered and added, almost silently,

"I love you."

Chapter 9: Naomi's Point Of View(Just a little tidbit)

That night, Naomi didn't dream of creepy dead people threatening her, only of sparkling snow and warm, comforting arms.

And that's a wrap!

Stick around for Chapter 10, nya nya(:


	10. Brief Break In Story

Hello everyone, nya!(:

Hmm, I have decided to make this fanfiction long,

(like loooooong)

And I want to know, do you like this story?

Because before I continue with it, I want to know what my readers think, nya(:

So please review and tell me if you want me to continue!

(Also, feel free to message me with future ideas, I would gladly see what I could do with them.)

-Naomi!(:

**Kisshu: Can you make me a lemon with Naomi :3?**

**Naomi: NO SHE CAN'T.**

**Kisshu: *dissapointment***

**Me: Only if she makes me angry.**

**Kisshu: Naomi said you smell funny.**

**Me: *holds fingers over keys threatingly***

**Naomi: TT_TT NOOOOOO.**

**Kisshu: YESSSSS.**

**Me: *looks at Kisshu's smexiness* LOVE ME! *throws laptop off lap and chases after Kisshu***

**Kisshu: WHY ME TToTT *runs for life***

**Naomi: Life's good. :3**

Note: The above is because I got bored. :3


	11. I Want To Kiss Her

Here's chapter 10!

(:

Chapter 10: Naomi's Point Of View(Part One)

"Mmm…"

Naomi opened her eyes slightly and felt some one warm next to her. She snuggled close to the person's chest and purred

"Morning, kitten." Kisshu cooed to her.

Naomi's eyes snapped open and she hopped out of bed, remembering that it was Kisshu who was next to her.

"K-Kisshu!" she stammered, her ears and tail popping out.

Kisshu chuckled, "Why are you embarrassed, kitten, hmm?"

_I just snuggled up next to Kisshu. Why. Did. I. Do. That. Damn you, sleep delirium._

"I'm not embarrassed!" she yelled, her face red.

"You're awfully cute when you're embarrassed, kitten." Kisshu licked his lips.

Naomi's faced turn an even deeper shade of red and she hit him in the face with a pillow and yelled, "Cut that out!"

"Cut what out?" He purred.

"You're impossible!" Naomi said, glaring at him.

Kisshu chuckled and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Ki…sshu.." Naomi said quietly. She tried to squirm out of his arms, but Kisshu wouldn't let go of her.

"Would you please hug me back kitten? Just once. Please?"

_He has got to quit begging me to do things,_ Naomi sighed in her head.

She awkwardly put her arms around him, and then decided to at least make him happy once.

_But then I have to stop this. I'm not going to let him fall for me and break his heart… I'm not. I'll just give him a good big hug, maybe hang out with him today, but then I won't see him anymore. I'll just completely erase myself from his life. I'll spend the night at a friends or something tomorrow so he thinks I've left home…I don't want to end up hurting him…_

_I really don't._

Naomi bit her lip and wrapped her arms tighter around Kisshu, bringing him closer to her, burying her face in his shoulder. He let out a sharp breath of surprise and something else, something Naomi couldn't name.

"Naomi…" he whispered, removing one arm from around her and putting a finger under her chin, tilting her head so that violet met gold.

"Naomi…" he whispered again, and their lips were just a breath apart, and he was coming closer to her mouth with his, and his eyes closed, still coming closer.

"Kisshu!" Naomi yelled, jumping up, "Stop. Doing that!"

"Stop doing what?" Kisshu asked, looking a little hurt.

"That!" she yelled, shaking her head quickly from side to side, not quite knowing what "that" was either.

"Okay kitten…" he said, frowning.

_Please, please Kisshu just don't._

_Just don't._

Chapter 10: Kisshu's Point Of View(Part One)

It felt like some one reached in Kisshu's chest and squeezed his heart hard when Naomi told him to stop, but he agreed anyway.

_I want to make her happy…_

Naomi looked at Kisshu, "So is there anything you want to do to-"

Naomi was interrupted by a loud crash outside her house.

She ran outside to her balcony, Kisshu following, and they saw a Chimera Animal running towards the park.

It appeared to be a giant white and blue dog, with dagger-like teeth and claws.

Naomi turned to Kisshu and glared at him. "Kisshu. What. The. Hell. Was. That. Chimera. Animal. Doing. Here."

Kisshu held his hands up, "Hey kitten, it wasn't me. I've been here with you all night."

"Good point. But anyway, let's go stop that thing!"

"Oh-kay!"

Chapter 10: Naomi's Point Of View(Part Two)

"Mew Mew Naomi! Metamor-Pho-Sis!"

Naomi kissed her pendant.

Then Mew Naomi stood in front of Kisshu, shivering in the cold.

"Are you alright?" Kisshu asked her worriedly.

Naomi nodded, "I'm fine, just a little chilly, that's all."

_Actually, I am freezing my little Mew ass off, but there's no need to worry about me._

"Now let's get rid of that Chimera Animal!" Naomi yelled determinedly.

Kisshu nodded and grab Naomi by the waist.

"Kisshu what are you-" Kisshu teleported them to the park.

"Oh.. That's what you were doing." Naomi said, her face flushed.

Kisshu smirked, "What did you think I was doi-" but he was interrupted by the Chimera Animal sending vines in their direction.

The already weird-looking Chimera Animal now had vines sprouting from it's body.

A vine wrapped around Naomi and slammed her into a tree.

Kisshu summoned his Dragon Swords and flew to her side, slicing the vine gripping Naomi in half.

Naomi shimmied out of the vine and her Snow Bells appeared in her hands.

"Ribbon Mystic Ice!" (A/N: A pretty lame attack name, but better than her unoriginal first one.) She shot ice beams at the Chimera Animal, who took a few blows, but recovered quickly. It whipped a vine against Naomi, who stumbled but continued shooting her attacks.

Chapter 10: Kisshu's Point Of View(Part Two)

Kisshu was getting close to the body of the Chimera Animal, slicing through vines and dodging others.

He cried out in pain as a vine gripped one of his Dragon Swords and slashed into his side, but quickly blocked the pain away and snatched it back.

He made it to the body, slicing and gashing wildly in his attempt to defeated it.

"Kisshu! Look out!" Naomi yelled. Kisshu looked back at the Mew Mew and saw her spinning her Snow Bells around her fingers, and glowing with energy.

Kisshu took one last slash at the Chimera Animal, and teleported into a tree.

"Ribbon!" Naomi yelled, spinning the bells faster and faster,

"Mystic Ice!" She slammed the Snow Bells into the ground and they raced at the Chimera Animal, hitting it and destroying it.

"WOO HOO!" Naomi yelled, pumping a fist in the air.

Kisshu watched her do a victory dance and chuckled.

"What a nut," he said, floating over to her and smirking.

"You're the nut!" She yelled at him, reaching down for a clump of snow and chucking it at his face.

He laughed, wiping the snow off.

He looked back Naomi while still laughing.

"You look pretty good in that Mew outfit of yours." He said cheekily, winking.

Naomi's face turned scarlet and her eye twitched slightly.

"KISSHU I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU." She yelled, pelting him with snowballs.

Kisshu laughed and laughed, even when the snow stung his cheeks, and pretty soon Naomi was laughing too, and they were both pelting each other with snow balls, hysterical at how much fun they were having simply chucking snow at each other.

"K-Kish stop th-throwing snowballs at me you j-jerk!" Naomi yelled between giggling fits.

"Fine kitty cat, I'll do this instead!" He yelled, pouncing on the cat-girl and knocking her into a mound of snow.

"Kisshu this snow is freezing!" She shrieked, though she was still laughing.

Kisshu lifted her up and grinned, "I'll warm you kitten."

He wrapped his arms around her in a giant bear hug, and said, "Warm now?"

Naomi laughed, "Suuure."

Kisshu pulled away and took a long look at Naomi.

_I should try kissing her again._

He grabbed Naomi in a gentle hug, and parted his lips, moving closer to her.

Naomi's eyes went wide, and she back away.

"Oh uh look, it's um, time for me to go home. My parents are going to get worried about me."

She changed back to her human form and smiled sheepishly at him.

Kisshu sighed, obviously disappointed.

"C'mere kitty, I'll take you home."

End Of Chapter 10! Stick around for Chapter 11, nya.

Sorry this chapter sucked, I was in a rush -.-'

Oh! And feel free to message me with any ideas you may have for future use in the story!(:

Until Next Time, Naomi(:


	12. Shisha

**I seem to have made an epic fail on my part.**

**I forgot about Dawson -.-'…[shows what a great author I am…]**

**He was meant to be a pretty big part of this fan fiction, so I am going to start to incorporate him into it more.**

**Kisshu: Fuck you.**

**Me: That hurts TT_TT**

**Naomi: Yay! Dawson :3**

**Dawson: (;**

**So here's Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: Naomi's Point Of View.

_How do baths always manage to make me ponder at my life?_

Naomi sunk lower into the steamy water, sighing. Kisshu had teleported her back to her house about thirty minutes ago, and when he left he was obviously disappointed about the lack of Naomi smooches he received.

"So what if I didn't kiss him." Naomi grumbled to herself, "So what if I want to just be friends? I like being his friend."

She trailed her finger through the vanilla-scented bubbles.

"So what if he can't always get what he wants." She sniffed, and laid down, only her face poking out from the water.

"I don't want to be mean to Kisshy, I like him, I really do, just not like that."

Naomi finished her bath and sat in the bathroom while she lazily watched her tub water go down the drain. The steam in the air wrapped around her like a warm embrace, and she smiled and wiped her hand across her mirror, trying to clear the fog on it.

Her reflection looked back at her, violet eyed and pale, since her Summer tan was now missing.

Naomi saw a smudge of black in the mirror, and tried to wipe it away with her thumb. When nothing happened, she tried rubbing harder, which only made the smudge bigger.

When she looked closely at it, it seemed to look like a face, almost like…

_The face from my dream._

Naomi's blood ran cold as she frantically tried to rub away the smudge.

She finally got rid of it and sighed with relief when her phone went off, causing her to scream and making her cat ears and tail pop out.

"H-Hello..?" She whimpered, the end of her tail twitching.

"Naomi? It's Dawson. Is something wrong?"

"N-No! Nothing's wrong! My phone going off scared me, that's all!" She giggled nervously, "So what's up, nya?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if you would want to come to my house tomorrow. But you don't have to if you don-"

"I would love to!" Naomi interrupted.

Dawson chuckled and gave Naomi his address.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Definitely!" Naomi exclaimed, grinning so big she thought for a second her mouth might fall off her face.

"See you then. Can't wait." He chuckled and said, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Ah yes, tomorrow. Uh- Bye Dawson, nyan!" She tapped end on her cell phone.

Naomi held her phone to her chest and spun out of her bathroom happily singing,

"The hills are alive, with the sooooound of music~!"

Naomi giggled and fell on her bed, her comforter mushrooming around her.

"Me, Dawson, at his house!" She squealed, flailing her arms around her.

Naomi felt her hand hit a piece of paper, and glanced over at it.

It was a note. Naomi sat up and grabbed the wrinkled piece of paper in her hands.

_Yo, Kitten,_

_I'm not quite sure why I wrote you a note, __I guess I just want to keep contact with you. This is my version of a… E-Mail? Or text message? Whatever it's called, heh heh. __So uh, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to see me again anytime soon? Because I would like to see you. Maybe we could have another snowball fight, if the snow is still here. Well, I'll see you around,_

_Love, Kisshu._

The part that mainly caught Naomi's eye was the "love" part.

_Love, love. No, no, no, it can't mean anything, right? He was just ending the letter. Now if he had wrote "I love you", it would have been different. But he didn't. It was just the ending of the note, nyan._

Naomi nodded to herself and sat the note on her dresser.

She laid underneath her blankets, yawning, and stared at the ceiling.

"It.. Was just an ending…" she murmured to herself, growing sleepier and sleepier, eventually drifting off.

Chapter 11: Kisshu's Point Of View.

_Damn, it is cold tonight. _Kisshu thought, gritting his teeth together.

_Sorry my kitty, I can't sleep outside your window tonight, I have to find somewhere warm._

Kisshu floated away from Naomi's house, and towards the park.

_Not sure what good this is going to do me, but it's worth a shot._

His golden eyes darted around for somewhere he could go that was warm, but he found nowhere.

"Damn it." He swore, shuddering, "It shouldn't be _this_ cold."

He rubbed his hands up and down quickly on his arms, hoping to warm himself, even if just a little.

Suddenly something not to far in the distance caught his eye. It appeared to be a person, surrounded by an eerie green glow.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow and bravely flew toward it.

"Who are you, eh?" He demanded.

The person drew closer and closer, and Kisshu could finally make out who it was.

_Shit._

It was the head from his dreams, but it now had a body.

The amber glow of the streetlights made it look even more revolting and horrifying than it already was.

Kisshu narrowed his eyes. "Who are you! What are you? Why do you appear in mine and Naomi's dreams? And why are you here, now?"

The creature's pitch-black eye sockets fixed about Kisshu.

"I am Shisha. So many questions you have. But they do not matter, you won't be alive much longer anyway. Nor will the girl."

Shisha grinned it's horrible grin, and Kisshu was fuming.

"I don't care what you do to me, but if you do so much as lay one _finger_ on Naomi, I will tear you apart." Kisshu summoned his Dragon Swords, and lunged for Shisha. His attack went right through it.

"I'm not actually living yet, you fool. But I will be in time. And I will come for you. _And_ the girl. I'll give you the pleasure of watching me destroy her, so don't you worry." It cackled, and started to fade away.

"Damn you! DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" He yelled as loudly as he could, but it didn't matter,

Shisha was already gone.

**Well, that's all for Chapter 11. Stick around for Chapter 12 please, nya~!(:**


End file.
